


Ding Goes the Elevator

by div1129



Series: Buttons [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGC elevator will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Goes the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the series and is set in the future. I had written a multi-chapter fic before the first and will more than likely re-post it here.

‘Oh yeah... the elevator. That's something new. I can't believe I let him talk me into this. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. What is the matter with me? Here I am getting thoroughly ravished by the Head of Home World Security and all I can think about is questioning it. What is the matter with me? Oh GOD someone help me. Someone could press that button any time and then where would we be? It's bad enough I mucked up the camera in the elevator, but the SGC? Actually someone has been pressing that button, only Jack could come up with a way to get it stuck. Oh who cares if we get court martialed for this... mmm... this is hotter-than-hell sex... OOOHHH... my... fuck me... now... What is he doing with those fingers of his?’

Jack stared at Sam's turned face, her back touching his front. He had pushed her face against the cold steel of the elevator, making her shiver as her skin made contact with it. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down the scrappy thing she called underwear. He ran his finger down the slit of her folds and ran it back, parting her moist cleft, pressing her nub. He made a sucking noise with his fingers, alerting Sam to what he'd done. The labored breathing, the loud mewls, and the writhing; in what seemed to be one of the best foreplay they'd ever had, the atmosphere was making him hotter. His knee would definitely need surgery if he and Carter didn't stop having this hot monkey sex.

‘Do you hear her begging? Do you hear her ask you about that thing you're doing with your fingers? Who cares about your knee, do you actually want to stop fucking this beautiful woman? Of course not. So damn your knee and let's make her come, then maybe you can enjoy that too."

"Jack, please..."

"Please what, Carter?"

Calling her Carter in the middle of what they were doing was making him harder. There' was just something about the name CARTER, the SGC elevator, and the possibility of court martial that was turning him on.

"I need you inside me, Jack. Pleaseeeee..." she begged. She didn't know how long she was going to last feeling his long fingers going in and out of her, but she wanted something more to fill her. And, being the obliging man that he was, he did as she asked.

He turned her to face him, slamming her back against the elevator wall. He heard Sam catch her breath and apologized for his roughness as he unzipped his pants. She watched him free his engorged dick, looking like it was about to burst out of his pants. She tilted her head up to look at his eyes and saw them sparkle. He pulled up one of her legs, anchored it to his side, and with his other hand took hold of his shaft mimicking what he had done earlier with his finger. Knowing she’d be getting impatient if he held off any longer he inched the head towards her and slammed himself in, causing her to grab on to his uniform. Sam was already half way to her orgasm when he joined her in the climax.

‘Damn, that didn't take long. Foreplay with Carter is never boring.’

"Carter?" he asked, leaning back, making her look at him. "You okay?"

"Mmm... that was... mmm... amazing."

"I know. Should we straighten up before anyone figures out what we've done?"

Sam gave him a radiant smile before pushing her skirt down and helping him with his pants. ‘Damn these dress blues. It just makes me jump him anywhere. Sometimes I don't know what gets to me. Oh wait... that's right... you are hopelessly in love with this man. And if he asked you to have sex in public you know you'd do it. Case in point. And here you were all for feminism and what happens to you when the man finally gets you? You fall like a domino."

30 minutes earlier...

"General O'Neill, Sir. Colonel."

"Ahh... Walter, nice to see you again. This is Senior Airman Charlotte "Charlie" Clarke. Charlie, this is Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman."

"Sir" Charlie offered Walter a hand and waited till he reached out to shake it.

"Right this way-" Walter caught himself saying before swiping his card, waiting for the elevator to open.

Jack and Sam went in first; standing in front of them were Charlie and Walter. Sam leaned back, creating a space behind her. She crossed her arms on the back and leaned in a little closer to Jack. She started making little circles on his butt, writing her name and spelling out letters he knew would form words that spelled more than trouble. She kept spelling naughty and dirty things on his bum for about three minutes before she spelled I - W - A - N - T - Y - O - U and gave his butt a slight pinch. This was his cue to get rid of the two passengers with them.

"Walter," he asked in a questioning voice.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why don't you give Charlie here a tour of the SGC. Carter and I are going to say hi to Daniel. Tell Landry I'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir."

Charlie knew that something was up and wasn't about to do anything that would give her away. Chief Mst. Sgt. Harriman was staring at the numbers on the elevator wall as it counted down to where they were heading. The elevator dinged on Level 28 and the two aides got out. Charlie turned to see the General and the Colonel off, but they were already immersed in one another, gazing at each other lovingly. Before the elevators closed she heard Colonel Carter say "Ding goes the elevator" and heard General O'Neill laugh.

Present time...

Ding went the elevator and it opened on Level 28. Charlie spied the General making his way to see General Landry, and Colonel Carter on her way to the gate room. Seeing the General limp his way to his former office confirmed what she had suspected that they had been doing.

‘I can't believe they were having sex in there. Jesus you'd think they would be embarrassed about it. It's her. She's doing this to him. She's making him do these things—‘

Charlie's thoughts were cut off by the "ding" of the elevator.

"Damn elevator buttons!"


End file.
